


We Are All Dolls

by RinAsami



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, M/M, Referenced Sex, Udemy writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 17:33:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13416177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinAsami/pseuds/RinAsami
Summary: "It was gone.The doll Yuri kept safely hidden away in his safe, the one he checked on every morning before leaving—was missing.It wasn’t just any doll. No, this was a one of a kind expertly made creation deemed only for one use—power over another."





	We Are All Dolls

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Udemy course challenge I took to write a short under 2,000 words quickly about the topic given. This topic was, "Dolls."
> 
> Please note this is unedited aside from a quick run through Grammarly. This is my first trial at writing a one-shot from a theme, not of my own choosing. It is not meant to be an example of "quality writing." :) But as always, feel free to comment if you'd like; I love hearing from you.

 

* * *

 

It was gone.

 

The doll Yuri kept safely hidden away in his safe, the one he checked on every morning before leaving—was missing.

 

It wasn’t just any doll. No, this was a one of a kind expertly made creation deemed only for one use—power over another.

 

The bulk of society never believed in such nonsense, but Yuri knew the truth. A person holding one of these dolls, deemed  _ voodoo dolls _ by the unenlightened, had the ability to harm the unfortunate soul that bared its likeness.

 

Simply likeness, of course, wasn’t what created the bond between inanimate object and sentient being. Genetic material was needed, along with a near perfectly sculpted replica of a person and a simple spell whispered over the creation. Once a doll was formed and connected to its doppelganger it was unable to be destroyed, making it a dangerous object if left in the wrong hands.

 

Yuri wondered whose hand his had gotten into and how being as he took great precautions to secure his likeness after he went through so much pain to retrieve it. Pulling at the fringes of his hair, Yuri screamed at the miniature faces staring back at him.

 

“You bastards! Why didn’t you watch out for him! How dare you let anyone take what is mine!” A strike of his hand had the silent group clattering to the floor, their creepy toothless mouths hanging open in a silent scream.

 

Yuri kicked the dolls as he stomped out of his safe room, uncaring of who he was injuring, carelessly stepping on a few wooden limbs. It didn’t matter, every single doll he’d acquired was one of a warring warlock sect—all but his own. He’d fought hard, nearly killing himself to get vulnerability out of enemy hands and yet it was all for naught as the demons seemingly infiltrated his home, his safe.

 

“No…” Yuri muttered as he ran to recheck every lock and charm around the premises. “If it would have been a rival they’d have taken all the dolls. So much power would be calling to them, begging them to take it.”

 

A tremble ran up his spine. Yuri felt it as if someone was right there in front of him. A distinct pull on his cock. A squeeze to his cheeks.

 

“No...no, no no!” He batted the invisible hands away, shrieking as another sensation ran up his thigh.

 

A loud buzz in his pocket had him jumping in fright. Digging it out, he saw the ID,  _ Unknown _ , flash on the screen. Odd, considering his number was private, unlisted.

 

“Hello?” Yuri’s eyes darted back and forth as he waited for an answer. About to hang up, a deep chuckle reverberated through the speaker.

 

“Enjoying it, aren’t you?”

 

The voice was taunting, cruel, and...familiar.

 

Yuri shouted into the phone, forgetting momentarily that the person on the other end had the power to destroy him.

 

“You sick fuck! How the hell did you get past my locks? Not even that, but my spells?”

 

More dark chuckling followed by a moan was the answer he received.

 

“Answer me, Victor! You are playing a dangerous game!”

 

A sharp pain in his groin had Yuri falling to his knees. The phone clattered to the floor nearby, yet he could hear the bastard taunting him as he covered himself from a threat he had no protection from.

 

“Ah ah, my Yuri. I’ll bite it off next time—I can always find a spell to put it back on when I want to fuck you. As far as your question, that is my little secret to keep. The only thing you need to know is that you belong to me now.”

 

Yuri grabbed his phone, bolting up front the ground before grabbing the door handle and flinging the door nearly off its creaky hinges. The cold whipping wind stung his face, but he didn’t even feel it, fear and rage consumed him.

 

“Where are you, fucker?” Yuri’s chest was heaving as he screamed into his cell, holding it inches from his face. “I’ll kill you!”

 

“Why don’t you look to your left, across the street.”

 

Yuri scanned the dark windows of the buildings nearby, seeing nothing but a few pieces of trash blow past.

 

“Look higher, a few stories up.”

 

As his eyes grazed up the brick of the long-closed factory, he spotted a figure in one of the windows. Yuri dashed into the middle of the street, keeping his sight on the shadow. Dusty gravel plumbed around his feet as he halted to stop, glaring at the now open window. His phone creaked between his fingers as his grip tightened.

 

Yuri’s doll hung out the window by merely two fingers from what he could see. 

 

“Move one more step, and I’ll drop it.” The voice echoed in the wind and from his hand. “It would be such a shame for you to end with one giant splat, but if you insist on being naughty, that’s what will happen.”

 

Victor’s eyes glowed with menace as his prey sweated helplessly in the street. A grin graced his lips as his right hand flicked upward, letting go of the precious  _ toy _ . Yuri gasped as he watched his life soar into the air and drop below the sill, caught just in time before being out of reach.

 

“Come down here and face me like a man! You cowardly piece of— “

 

A flash in the sky had Yuri squinting his eyes. After a few seconds of seeing stars, he lurched backward, shocked to see Victor standing in front of him. Yuri nearly caught the hem of his shirt as he lashed a hand out, a second try stopped only by a pain in his throat.

 

Yuri grabbed his throat, gasping for breath but getting none. Victor smiled as his fingers constricted the little doll’s neck like a snake twisting a small mouse.

 

“Kneel,” Victor demanded.

 

When Yuri refused Victor closed his fingers tighter around the thin fabric covering the doll, causing the other to lash out with kicks. Easily deflecting them, Victor ordered again, “Kneel before me, or you die. You will be my slave for the same amount of time you made me believe you loved me just to get into my coven.”

 

With tears in his eyes, glaring daggers at the other, Yuri’s shaky knee pressed into the pavement followed by the other. His fingernails dug into the gravel as he concentrated on not passing out. A rush of air inflated his lungs the moment his forehead touched the dusty surface of the street.

 

Coughing and spitting, Yuri let the venom roll off his tongue, calling Victor every name and insult he could think of—still not feeling vindicated after he ran out of steam. The man before him deserved it; he was the one that created the doll in the first place. You see, while Yuri thought he was infiltrating his enemy, Victor was doing the same. Both men doing a job, gaining intel for their respecting clans never realizing that fate would have them falling for each other only never to be together.

 

Yuri charged at Victor but was stopped by a bolt of green lightning that swarmed around his nemesis, protecting him.

 

“You piece of shit! You were doing the same thing! It is not my fault what happened!” Yuri kicked and screamed at the barrier. He was hurt by the fallout as well, but never as much as Victor had been, his coven had seen to that.

 

A flash of yellow streaked across Yuri’s face before a trickle of blood flowed from a newly formed gash on his cheek. Victor’s demeanor was angry as he gripped the doll with both hands, laughing as Yuri cried out in pain.

 

“Everything was your fault! You stupid fuck! You! You are the one that took my virginity and then used my semen to create the perfect doll of me! You used it with your coven’s  _ special brand _ of dark magic to make me do unspeakable acts to my own people!”

 

Tears leaked out Victor’s glowing eyes as he screeched at his ex-lover. “You made me a traitor all the while explaining away the inconsistencies as you told me you loved me—as you fucked me! My job was to get information for my clan, never to fucking hurt you! Never to destroy you!”

 

Yuri smeared the crimson on his cheek making him look more deranged as a half smirk formed on his lips.

 

“You’re wrong! It is  _ your _ fault! You are the one that kept pressing, kept begging me for more. More time—more sex—more love. Do you even know what they did to me when I failed to bring you in? Huh?”

 

Victor shook his head. This was new; he’d never thought about it, but now that he was in front of Yuri after time had passed, the man did seem...different.

 

“There are some curses that warlocks like me can’t even break, Victor. The penalty for letting feelings get in the way of a mission is a punishment worse than death. I am forced to feel every fleeting emotion of every one of the doll’s I have in my posession—at once—all the time. I hear them,” Yuri tapped on his forehead, “in here. Every time my enemies are happy I am reminded I can never experience the same again. My ability to love has been taken from me.”

 

Victor’s facade faltered for a moment, a frown twisted on his lips before he pulled them up to a hard line.

 

“So please,” Yuri continued, “destroy me worse than I did you—kill me. Maybe that would be better than what I’ve been enduring. The dolls I keep to ensure my powers are the same ones tormenting me so...” He put his arms out wide, a perfect target. “do it—end me.”

 

With a snap of his fingers, Victor’s forcefield disappeared. Rearing back, he chucked the doll as hard as he could at Yuri, hitting him in the face.

 

“I’m not like you, not a monster. Take your doll and suffer alone in your prison that your own kin has created for you. I came here with a mind to torture you, to rape you over and over as I held your precious doll in my hands, but now I realize doing so would make me... _ you _ . And  _ that _ is something I cannot bear.”

 

Victor stepped back a few feet as Yuri snatched his doll and clutched it to his chest, glaring with hatred.

 

“I hope those voices of yours soothe your soul as the voices of my murdered family torment my dreams. Goodbye, Yuri—it looks like my revenge has already been fulfilled. Enjoy your misery.”

 

In another blinding flash of light, Victor was gone, leaving Yuri to stare dumbfounded at the scorch marks on the pavement. He crumpled in on himself, cradling the doll in his arms as he cried. How did a simple job of seducing a rival coven’s son become so complicated, so devastating? His mind ached as the echoes of laughter hurt his ears, though there was no sound.

 

Looking down at his own doll, he held it up to his face, kissing it softly. The sensation of another’s lips on his own briefly washed over him. “At least I can still feel you, my sweet little dolly.”

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sign up for my newsletter at [seramaddingly.com](http://www.seramaddingly.com)


End file.
